07-Ghost Middle School Competition At District 7th
by Sky C. Fiammata de Capulet
Summary: Di sekolah menengah pertama ternyata diadakan sebuah lomba "Mencari Bakat" oleh Black Hawks. tapi banyak ke GAJE-AN didalamnya. siapkankan dirimu untuk ngakak membaca ke gaje an fic author yang abal ini XD campuran dengan Anime lain misahal Kuroshitsuji, Fairy Tail dan Letter Bee. saya sengaja gak buat ini crossover lho ya... jangan protes! XD penasaran? baca aje. RnR? :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Yuki Amemiya and Yukino Ichihara**

**Story: Milik Lady Kizuki Phantomhive dan Author Ouka XD**

**TAPI, PEMBUAT ALUR YAH NONA Shiro Aruda ojou-sama yang cetar membahana badai dan sesuatu /digaplokAruda-san**

**Warning: OOC, GAJE, Mungkin kocak(?), may be typo(s), abal, dll. NO FLAME PLEASE**

**Ok. To the point!**

**Chapter 1**

**Enjoy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ngiiiuung….. takdung, tak tak…

Ouka: suara apa itu? Mainan baru yah?

Athena: matamu! Eh salah, telingamu!

Ouka: tulalit ah. lah? Terus? Suara apa tuh?

Athena: seandalnya pak stroke melayang terus mendarat dengan mulusnya dilapangan.

Ouka: ooooooo… (bulat)

Guru pembunuhan (Konatsu): hayo, jangan ngomong sendiri, nanti dikirain gila lho…

Tiba-tiba ada seorang anak yang gendernya tidak diketahui warna rambutnya merah jambu dan seseorang yang mengikuti di belakang anak itu. Dia seorang lelaki berambut biru yang mm…. kira-kira umur 18 tahun, masuk di SMP? (tinggal kelas tha? :9 kaciaan… makanya belajar *digampar*)

Kuroyuri: OHAYO! *pake toa masjid(?)*

Guru pembunuhan: nona kecil, jika masuk kelas tolong izin saya dulu. Tidak sopan namanya atuh neng…

Kuroyuri: terserah gue dong. Mulut, mulut gue juga :b

Raphael: Kuro-nyan~! *peluk-peluk Kuroyuri*

Guru pembunuhan : Raphael, nona kecil kecimit ini kenalanmu?

Raphael: hai desu~

Guru pembunuhan: sekarang, berdiri di depan kelas sekarang juga! Dan bapak-bapak yang dibelakang nona kecil ini, tolong ulangi izin dari saya.

Kuroyuri: eh, kakek kakek tua Bangka yang gak jelas namanya siapa. Berani-berani sekali menghukum kakak saya! Dan Haruse itu bukan bapak-bapak! Nona? Aku bukan perempuan. Aku ini warsfeil. Sekarang, rasakan ini! *keluarin wars*

Murid 8a: ayo Kuro, lawan guru pembunuhan itu! Kami mendukungmu!

Haruse: nah sekarang Raphael, kamu boleh duduk *siapa sih yang ngajar?*

Raphael pun duduk dengan wajah yang memelas.

Pertarungan pun dimulai. Guru pembunuhan melawan warsfeil.

Guru pembunuhan pun mengambil penggaris kayu sebagai senjata nya.

Siapakah yang akan menang?

Guru pembunuhan atau si warsfeil?

.

.

.

**Sementara itu di ruang kepala sekolah.**

Ayanami: saya minta data Teito dari kelas 8a, Mikage dari kelas 8b, dan Frau dari kelas 9c

Capella (ceritanya nih bocah jadi kepsek stroke gitoh… *digampar*) : apa maumu?

Ayanami: aduh, please deh! Saya ulangi. SAYA MINTA DATA TEITO DARI KELAS 8a, MIKAGE DARI KELAS 8b, DAN FRAU DARI KELAS 9c! *tereak-tereak gaje*

Capella: aduh please deh bu(?). saya dah puas kagak usah tereak-tereak gitoh juga kale… *natap dengan deathglare khas orang stroke*

Ayanami: kakek berani sekali mengalahkan tatapanku ya! Death glare stroke mu menarik kuli. Senyum mu pahit sekali.

Capella: WTH?! Ahem…. *ingat tuhan* bagaimana jika kita adakan lomba nyanyi, menari, dan drama? Murid yang bagus, akan menjadi murid anda. Deal?

Ayanami: huhm… bagus juga, tapi kapan dan dimana? (woi, mana wibawa mu sebagai ketua BH? *ditabok*

.

.

.

**Sementara di gerbang sekolah.**

Castor: amit-amit cabang bayi. Kenapa sih gue harus jagain gerbang sekolah sama nih orang sakit jiwa?

Hyuuga: sudahlah, tak perlu lah ente omelin. Toh, lihat anak sana *nunjuk Frau yang lagi alim-alimnya nyeramahin Rosalie* (sejak kapan yah Frau jadi alim?)

Frau: assalamu'alaikum wr wb… selamat siang ^^

Castor: orz, wow… aku harus bilang 'wow'.

Hyuuga: selamat siang om.

Frau: pak, saya bukan om-om toh. Saya ini murid di sekolah ini masa dipanggil om? Gak enak ah. Stay unyu dong (?) #buset

Castor & Hyuuga: STAY UNYUU~! -`3`- #bletak

Frau: Masya Allah, anda berdua diciptakan sebagai seorang pria. Pria itu harus bijak. Sudahlah, saya ingin ke perpus ingin mencari buku agama (orang dia yang ngajar kayak gitu) *menghilang ditiup angin(?)*

Castor: loe gimana sih? Loe yang ngajarin juga… *sweat drops*

Castor: jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan kepada Frau! Ini semua gara-gara kau. Kalau tidak, mungkin aku sudah kencan tadi sama Razette.

Hyuuga: kenapa aku? *wajah tak berdosa*

Castor: tapi ini, masa kita harus pake baju satpam segala?!

Hyuuga: tapi baju ini keren kok. Kamu cocok sekali memakainya, Castor shikyo *nyengir-nyengir*

Castor: huwaaa…. Hyuuga sudah kejiawaannya kambuh lagi. Sudahlah, saya ingin kekelas dan mencari Razette saja! *ngacir*

.

.

.

**Back to Kuroyuri vs Guru pembunuhan.**

Murid 8a: 3….2….1…mu-

Speaker (kepsek/Capella): pengumuman hari ini. Semua mata pelajaran akan ditiadakan sebagai ganti dari itu semua. Ketua dari Black Hawks akan mengadakan lomba menyanyi, menari, dan drama. Murid-murid dipersilahkan untuk berkumpul dilapangan. Dan para guru yang dipilih harus harus siap di belakang panggung. Terima kasih.

Kuroyuri: yaah, padahal pengen ngelawan pakde. Ya sudahlah kalau Ayanami-sama ngomong kek gitu.

Guru pembunuhan: pakde?

Haruse: ya sudahlah. Mari kita lanjutkan lain kali saja, Kuroyuri-sama.

Raphael: dadah pakde.

Guru pembunuhan: #gebrakkk *berapi-api*

Murid-murid yang mengikuti lomba pun telah siap di aula yang di tempatkan untuk pementasan. Para guru pun juga.

.

.

.

Sementara itu…..

.

.

**Kamar Mandi**

Teito: waduuh, buset dah. Woi! Tolong bukain pintu nya! SIAPA SIH YANG BERANI NYA KUNCI NEH PINTOO?!

Mikage: ( hanya kebetulan lewat ) nanana~

Teito: siapa pun?!

Mikage: araa? Siapa tuh? Kekunci ya? :3 hihihi kacian deh…

Teito: Mikage! Buka pintunya tolong aku. Kalau gak aku nangis nih… hiks…

Mikage: *buka pintu* lho? Pangeran kecilku kok ada disini?

Teito: arigato. Chotto… siapa pangeran kecil yang kau sebut tadi, huh? -_-

Mikage: *pegang dagu Teito kasih nempel di pipinya* pangeran….atau….putri keong emas ku yang imut?

Teito: *blush* tch! Gak mau ah, lepasin dong…. *bicara ala banci* (-_- hehehe Teito panas ya?)

Mikage: ah, cucok deh :3 #bletak

Tiba-tiba muncul lah sesosok pria mendekati mereka.

Fea: apa yang kalian lakukan? Kalian masih muda, sama-sama cowok kok kelakuan kayak gitooh?! Nuu! Masa depan kalian masih cerah, masih ada kesempatan untuk bertobat! ( nih orang salah paham) dasar, anak-anak jaman sekarang yah suka sesama jenis. Tobat nak, tobat… (?)

Teito: Fea-sama, bu-bukan-

Belum juga Teito melanjutkan kalimatnya Fea sudah memotongnya (potong pake apaan coba? #authorbacot)

Fea: astagfirullah… (?) semoga engkau bertaubat dan sadar atas perbuatanmu u.u

Mikage: ppffttt…..

Fea: sudahlah. Saya ingin keluar. Ingat. TOBAT!

Teito: *sweatdrops* ==" ya tuhan… mimpi apa saya semalam…

**sekian dulu dari fic yang gaje ini. maaf agak eror (?)**

**wkwkw maklumi ya :3**

**yang buat alur nyonya besar Shiro Aruda ojou-sama lho {} hohohoh**

**mind to Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**HAI! KEMBALI LAGI DENGAN AUTHOR NAN GAJE INI! *ditendang***

**Ini chapter ke-2 lho… /tau!**

**Ok, mau langsung aja? /iye!**

**Ohohohoho**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di aula**

Seluruh siswa maupun siswi telah hadir dan mempersiapkan diri masing-masing.

Hakuren: paklee! Ane pengen goyang-goyang!

Ouka: *sumpel mulut Haku pake gergaji(?)*

Hakuren: :' hiks… jahat…

Libelle: sepertinya kali ini lombanya akan sangat menyenangkan yah :D

Ouida: hai desu. Saya tidak sabar untuk mempertunjukkan atraksi(?) saya :D

Rosalie: araa… atraksi desu ka? :D

Razette: sa-sa-saya ju-juga mau bu-buat pertunjuk-kan ( kubuat dia gagap #nihauthorkurangasambangetyee h)

Frau: ya Allah, semoga ini dapat berjalan dengan lancer. Amin…

Katsuragi: *baca majalah porno*

Frau: aduuh, pakde gimana sih. Harusnya berdoa, bukan baca majalah seperti itu u.u *lempar majalahnya entah nyampe dimana*

Katsuragi: majalah gue! W(OAOW)

Seseorang dengan pakaian dan jas ala butler pun kemudian muncul di atas loteng(?) dengan tampang kecut.

Sebastian: maaf, apakah majalah ini milik anda?

Katsuragi: :'D my savior!

Sebastian: sebagai gantinya, tolong singkirkan si kerdil phantomhive ini dari hadapanku *kedua tangan dilipat didada dengan lagak sombong*

Ciel: hah? Saya? Saya hanya pengunjung disini. Saya ingin melihat acara disini *wajah tak berdosa*

Capella: semua sudah hadir diacara ini. Mari kita berikan sambutan meriah kepada juri-juri kita hari ini!

Semua juri yang terpilih pun telah keluar menampakkan diri. Ayanami, Bastien, Millea, Labrador, dan Weldesctein.

Capella: mari kita berikan sambutan yang meriah kepada mereka! :D

_**Prokk…prokk…prokk…prokk…**_

Teito: sudah mulai ya? Wait… sejak kapan Sebastian sama Ciel ada disini? Bukannya beda perusahaan(?)

Hakuren: mereka hanya numpang lewat. Paling bentar lagi pulang ke planet mereka sendiri. Kukukuku

Undertaker: kukuku. Ada kembaran ane tooh. Ketawanya sama. Kukuku

Hakuren: *sweat drops* tasukete…

Teito: nih fic siapa yang buat sih? Tuh orang gila kali ya (-_- berani bilang istri sendiri gila #plakk just kidding)

Hakuren: yang buat pasti otaknya udah kagak waras sama seperti Hyuuga *dihajar Ouka*

Mikage: hehehe ( entah mengapa tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana (?))

.

.

.

**Ditempat Hyuuga berada**

Hyuuga: hasyiim!

Miroku: kau tak apa?

Hyuuga: haha. Kurasa ada beberapa fans yang tergila-gila pada orang cakep(?) seperti ku ini sedang membicarakan aku

Miroku: jangan mengkhayal di siang bolong seperti init oh mas… gila nanti.

.

.

Kembali ke aula.

_**BRAAKKK!**_

Suara apa itu? Oh ternyata…

Suzunami: suara apa itu? Eh?

Bastien: *kursinya patah karna keberatan* (keberatan apaan sih?) aduh, sakit sekali… punggungku…

Millea: makanya hati-hati kalau duduk. WTH?!

Bastien: keberatan…

Ayanami: *duduk dipangkuan Bastien* :3 numpang…. Stay unyu!-`3`-

Labrador: buset dah nih ketua BH *sweat drops*

Ouka: awas lho, OOC :3 *kamu yang buat cerita kok #plakked*

MC (Female Profe): hai hai semua! Yang cantik yang ganteng, yang sok imut, yang sok manis. Perkenalkan saya FP (Female Profe) yang cantik ini hadir untuk menghibur anda semua! hikshikshiks

Suzunami: huuuhh! Turun loe! Turun loe!

MC: ih, sibuk banget dengan gue. Kalau nge-fans bilang dong. Nanti aku kasih tanda tangan tooh…

Acara pun akan segera dimulai. Para siswa telah bersiap-siap di belakang panggung sampai mereka mendapatkan giliran untuk maju dan mementas.

_**Meanwhile**_

Haruse: *pundung di pojokan*

Kuroyuri: *lemparin air comberan ke Haruse*

Haruse: *shok* …. AKU SUDAH TAK TAHAN! HIYAAAA! *cekek Kuroyuri*

Kuroyuri: bego! Bego! Lepasin! Loe, gue, end. Loe dipecat! (di SENSOR aja deh adegan yang ini *digampar*)

**PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP … #PLAKK**

Shuuri: eh, mana tuh author bego tuh? Masa lelaki tampan seperti saya ini tak tampil dalam ficnya? *pundung + nangis di pojokan*

Ouka: *pukpuk* maaf, Ouka gak ada waktu untuk memikirkan anda, sobat u.u

Shuuri: sungguh, anda itu sangat kejam! Tak kuasa aku melihat diriku menderita *tebar pesona penderitaan(?)*

Lizzy: *pake kacamata hitam* menyilaukan mata 8|

Ouka: sejak kapan anda masuk ke fic saya, nona?

Lizzy: hihihi, kebetulan numpang lewat! Saya sedang mencari peliharaan(?) saya yang kabur bernama, Ciel! 8D hahaha

Ouka: peliharaan? Hm… *imagine: Ciel + Lizzy= Ciel= anjing peliharaan, Lizzy= majikan Ciel. Rumah+Ciel+Lizzy = Ciel disiksa sama Lizzy makanya Ciel kabur seperti anjing yang tersiksa habis dipukulin sama majikannya (?) author pikiran aneh* OnOll hah?! Kau menyiksa Ciel?!

Lizzy: huh? O.o

Shuuri: *masih pundung di pojokan*

**(nih adegan kagak jelas disensor aja 8D)**

.

.

.

**Aula**

Hakuren: Teito, kakak kamu daritadi merhatiin kamu terus. Tatapannya aneh toh

Teito: hah? Eve nee-sama?

Eve: *deathglare ke Teito + simpang 3 (?)*

Teito: ==" ku-kurasa…. Kita abaikan saja…

Mikage: yang buat fic ini payah banget. Alurnya kayak gini pendek amat 8| author pelit!

Teito: *injek-injek Mikage* beraninya loe ngatain bini gue! #gubrakk

Ouka: bini? =D kapan kita nikah? *gak peka*

Teito: cepat lanjutkan saja!

Ouka: u,u dudududu~

.

.

**Tempat parkir**

Hyuuga: *makan martabak*

Castor: hm? Oi Hyuuga! Itu curang sekali makan martabak gak ajak-ajak. Jahat banjet kau u_u

Hyuuga: apuaa? Jambret?

Castor: tuli. Beli dimana?

Hyuuga: nggak beli. Dikasih toh sama anak itu tuh *nunjuk Katsuragi * salah mu sendiri toh mas :/ tadi diajak jadi satpam, malah pergi. Mumpung aku dikasih martabak gratis lho...

Razette: Ca-ca-castor... ayo ki-ki-kita ke au-u-u-la...

Hyuuga: 8| dasar gagap

Castor: *lempar Hyuuga* ayo, kita ke aula ^^

.

.

.

Anak-anak 8a Langsung berkumpul di aula sekolah. Mereka membantu bapak-ibu guru mempersiapkan panggung sekolah yang akan di adakan dilapangan SMP Negri 07-Ghost, distrik 7 (?) dan acara pun akan segera dilaksanakan.

Raphael: aku harus bantu-bantu ya? *lemes*

Yukinami: ya iyalah, memangnya kamu siapa disini? Bos?

Raphael: tidak kok. Yang bos kan kepsek stroke itu 8| *wajah tanpa dosa*

Yukinami: cepat bantu aku mengangkat meja ini!

Raphael: =3= hiiyy... baiklah. Apuaa? Raphael yang cantik jelita dan tangan yuang myulus iniy disuruh ngangkat meja?

Yukinami: ya iyalah! Cepetan!

Capella: ahem! *tiba-tiba muncul*

Akhirnya Raphael yang cantik jelita dan bertangan mulus(?) #hoi harus mengangkat barang berat.

Raphael: ukh~ cerita ini membuatku tersiksa...

Yukinami: huh! Yang buat mistress kamu sendiri kok *deathglare*

Raphael: =3= geez...

Rosalie: Raphael~ ikutan main bareng Shuuri yuk!

Raphael: holee! Ayo! *bersemangat lalu melepaskan mejanya*

Yukinami: *kakinya kejatuhan meja yang beratnya 20 kg (?)*

Rosalie: are?Yuki?, kau pasti kesakitan...

Yukinami: YA IYALAH! (PIIIP...PIIIIP...PIIIP...PIIP...)

Rosalie & Shuuri: kakkoi... bahasa apa itu? Bahasa jawa ya?

Raphael: huss... nanti ada yang datang.

Capella: ahem...ahem... *deathglare ala orang stroke*

Raphael: tuh, umur panjang kan...

Rosalie & Shuuri: *narik Raphael dan kabur*

Raphael, Rosalie, dan Shuuri pun berhasil kabur.

Lance: hum~hum~hum~ hari yang indah untuk orang yang luarbiasa seperti diriku ini *tebar pesona*

Raphael, Rosalie, Shuuri: *muntah*

Shuuri: entah apa yang kupikirkan waktu mendaftar masuk ke sekolah ini *sweat drops* nih sekolah gak beres nih... aku seperti bermimpi masuk kedalam sebuah cerita yang gak jelas (author: 8| apa? Kamu protes?)

**Di parkiran sekolah**

Hyuuga: itadakimasu!

Katsuragi: gimana martabak buatan saya? Enak kan?

Hyuuga: enak sekali!

Katsuragi: *tiba-tiba mendekati Hyuuga*

Hyuuga: *firasat buruk* ada apa? :/

Katsuragi: bayarannya dong... *merangkul pinggul Hyuuga dengan kencang*

Hyuuga: *GLEKK* katanya tadi dikasih gratis.

Katsuragi: yah gratis... *tiba-tiba jari-jarinya menggelitik dengan genitnya di pinggul Hyuuga* tapi gratis uangnya... aku...mau minta bayaran dengan, bibir kamu, tubuh kamu yang aduhai err gitu... *tatapan tajam seperti serigala yang siap menerkam mangsanya*

Hyuuga: *inner: tasukete...anybody, help me!*

Karena Hyuuga tak terlalu memperhatikan tindakan Katsuragi, maka bibir Hyuuga yang tak pernah dijamah oleh siapapun itu pun telah di lumat oleh Katsuragi. Katsuragi dengan nafsunya melahap bibir Hyuuga (author: *ngakak* hahahahah! xDDD). Hyuuga tak dapat mengelaknya dengan pasrah dia pun menyerahkan bibirnya untuk dijajah Katsuragi.

Castor: eh? ... *serangan jantung ngelihat Hyuuga dan Katsuragi (?)* OnOll ! W(OAOW) (WOAO)W *pingsan (?)*

**Waaah! Sensor! #PLAKKED**

.

.

.

_**Where is guru pembunuhan (Konatsu)?**_

Konatsu: lumayan nih ada WiFi ada laptop yang kudapat dari kelas 8A. Buka facebook dulu ah (nama facebooknya: Konatsuu-Nyuaan YuanguClaluUnyuu StiuapWuaktuu) buka di aula saja deh. Mumpung sinyalnya kuat disana. Ada acara juga disana tapi baru juga pengenalan belum mulai pelaksanaan.

**Kelas 8a**

Fea: wah, enak sekali yah kamu enak-enakkan main facebook disini.

Konatsu: e-eh, i-iya pak! *langsung nutup laptop dan mencari alasan untuk kabur*

Fea: mau kemana kamu? Sekarang, saya beri kamu hukuman! Push up selama 500 kali dalam 10 menit.

Konatsu: UAPUA? 500 KALI?!

Fea: cepat! Kamu mau gaji kamu dipotong ya? (siapa kepsek disini?)

Konatsu: tapi kan saya hanya guru sementara disini pak... ya udah deh *pasrah*

.

.

.

Liam: persiapan panggung hampir selesai. Tinggal urus tuh anak buat bantu-bantu dekorasi panggung *nunjuk Ouka*

Libelle: ayo kita seret dia saja!

Liam & Libelle pun menghampiri Ouka yang sedang sibuk melamun entah apa yang dilamunkan sampai-sampai Raphael berani untuk melindungi mistress nya dari serangan guru pembunuhan. Tiba-tiba Shuuri jatuh dan mencium lantai aula dengan mesra nya di depan Liam, dan Libelle. Tidak begitu saja, dia memakai gaya katak yang biasanya dipakai berenang.

Liam: Ri, mesra amat nyium lantainya *udah lupa mau nyuruh Ouka bantu-bantu*

Libelle: iya nih. Replay dong. Pengen lihat adegan mesra lagi nih *lupa juga dengan Ouka*

Shuuri: iya aku lagi ciuman sama lantai. oh, mau saya replay?

Liam & Libelle: iya.

Akhirnya Shuuri pun menurut dan kembali mencium lantai lebih mesra lagi sambil ngejilat-jilat(?). bodohnya...

Shuuri: gimana? Yang tadi udah kelihatan lebih mesra kan?

Libelle: iya. Oh ya, tadi tujuan kita apaan ya?

Liam : iya yah, apaan yah? *amnesia mode: on*

Karena Liam dan Libelle melupakan Ouka, akhirnya Ouka lah yang mendatangi mereka.

Ouka: kalian melupakanku buat bantu-bantu.

Liam: aku ingat!

Libelle: apa? *masih amnesia*

Liam: tujuan kita seret nih anak buat bantu-bantu kerja rodi(?). kita harus menyuruhnya mempersiapkan dekorasi.

Libelle & Shuuri: kerja rodi?

Liam: iya. Ayo cepat lakukan sekarang.

Athena, Libelle, Shuuri: ikut kami atau tidak anda akan mati! *seret-seret Ouka*

Ouka: *diam saja sambil nyengir-nyengir kagak jelas*

Ouka: *diseret-seret dengan paksa gak peduli ada jalan naik-turun (?)*

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Hyuuga...

Hyuuga: *lemes*

Katsuragi: ;9

_**PRANGGG!**_

Sebuah panci mendarat tepat dengan indahnya di masing-masing mulut mereka.

Castor: apa yang kalian lakukan? ITU CONTOH YANG SUNGGUH TAK BAIK! Author gimana sih?!

Hyuuga & Katsuragi: *memegang mulut masing-masing sambil meringis kesakitan*

Hyuuga: duh, duh, aduuh... ini semua salah Katsuragi! Dia yang memulai ini semua duluan! Eh, martabaknya? Syukurlah... selamat.

Katsuragi: tapi perlahan-lahan juga kau menikmatinya juga bukan?

Castor: *sweat drops lalu pergi entah kemana*

Katsuragi: *pergi juga entah kemana*

Hyuuga: aku mau cari Konatsu ah!

Ouka: Hyuu-nyan! Tasukete kudasai.

Hyuuga: oh Ouka alias Ouka alias author fanfic ini alias orang yang membuat saya yang unyu(?) ini menderita (nafas woi, kalau ngomong!)

Ouka: iya tolong Ouka. Ouka dipaksa kerja rodi *mata melas*

Hyuuga: aku lagi mau cari Konatsu. Jadi, lain kali saja ya nolonginnya. Oey, Liam, Libelle, Shuuri, bawa Ouka ya.

Liam, Libelle, Shuuri: oke!

Ouka tidak terima penyiksaan terhadap dirinya.

Ouka: hoey! Kalian kalau kalau gak mau aku bikin tersiksa biarkan aku pergi. *deathglare*

Liam, Libelle, Shuuri: gak takut.

Ouka: yah sudah. Sekarang tinggal... *lirik Hyuuga*

Hyuuga: apa? :3

Ouka: kalau Hyuuga-san nolongin aku, aku akan memberitahu nasib Konatsu yang sudah tobat jadi guru pembunuhan sementara di sekolah ini(?). kau juga boleh minta jalan takdir di fic'ku ini. Tapi kalau nggak, aku akan buat Hyuuga-san menjadi peran menderita setiap saat di ceritaku ini. Gimana?

Hyuuga: aku? Jadi peran menderita lagi? Nggak banget deh. Lagipula kalau Konatsu gak ada siapa yang akan mengerjakan tugas-tugasku? Baiklah. Aku akan menolongmu.

Akhirnya Hyuuga pun menolong Ouka dan menyodorkan pedang yang ada tulisan bacaan alkitab di setiap sisi maupun seluruh pedang (wow, Hyuuga mau tobat ya?) pada ke-3 orang yang menyuruh Ouka kerja rodi. Akhirnya ke-3 orang itu pun ilang ditelan bumi(?).

Ouka: terima kasih. Nah, sekarang ikut aku untuk melihat jalan takdir Konatsu di cerita ini.

Hyuuga: baik!

**Ehem! Akhirnya chapter 2 nya sudah selesai *kinclong (?)***

**Maaf abal .-.**

**Langsung aja ya? Malas banyak bicara nanti ditendang lagi u,u**

**Mind to REVIEW? :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Karena author gak mau banyak bacot, jadi langsung aja ya QwQ''**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kelas 8a**

Konatsu: 200...201...202...203...204...

Fea: lanjutkan terus!

Hyuuga: hentikan! Dia begleiterku!

Fea: hoo... kamu atasannya tho?

Hyuuga: iya. Emang kenapa?

Fea: kamu juga dihukum! PUSH UP 1000 KALI DALAM 5 MENIT!

Hyuuga: UAAPPPUUUA? #lebay

Ouka: tunggu dulu... ini fic saya. Kenapa bapak yang jadi seenaknya disini?

Fea: saya lebih tua dari kamu. Sekarang cepat lakukanlah perintahku!

Ouka: bapak mau mati? Saya yang berkuasa disini. Jadi saya bisa melakukan apapun disini. *death glare*

Fea: SAYA TIDAK TAKUT MATI!

Ouka: baiklah kalau begitu. Sebelum itu, tolong matikan capsloknya dulu, pak.

Fea: oh iya. Udah aku matiin kok. Sekarang, apa yang akan kamu lakukan pada saya?

Ouka: Kuroyuri-chan, makan jiwa kakek tua bangka ini.

(ajaibnya) tiba-tiba Kuroyuri muncul bersama Haruse.

Kuroyuri: saya siap, Ouka-sama *ngeluarin wars*

Fea: berubah! *berubah jadi ksatria baja pink (?)*

Konatsu: k-ksatria baja pink? *sweat drop*

Haruse: yang benar berubah jadi lalat?

Fea: hoi, bukan lalat, dasar biru! Kamu benar kuning, aku adalah ksatria baja pink. Kamu dapat nilai 100.

Hyuuga: ksatria baja pink! Hebat. Tapi mana senjatanya?

Kuroyuri: Ouka-sama, kapan perangnya? Ganti dialognya dong ah.

Ouka: oke!

Ganti dialog.

Kuroyuri: bagaimana kakek tua bangka yang gak jelas? Sudah siap melawan saya?

Fea: saya siap.

Ouka: ini dia. Pertarungan antara Kuroyuri dari Black Hawks dan Fea si ksatria baja memakai senjata andalan mereka masing-masing yaitu penggaris papan tulis vs wars.

Ting...ting...ting...

Kuroyuri & kakek tua bangka: mulai!

Ouka: cut...cut...cut... itu orang jual es krim keliling bel nya. Ngapain mulai perang?

Kuroyuri: oh iya, kalau begitu mulai bunyiin bel perangnya dong.

Ouka: oi Haruse-san. Tolong bunyiin bel perangnya.

Haruse: ok. *keluar kelas dan keruang tata usaha*

Teeet...teeet...teeet...

Ouka: yak, perang pun dimulai!

Karena Ouka kasihan sama nasib guru Ouka, jadi Ouka skip aja.

.

.

.

Ouka: lah? Udah hilang ya lalatnya?

Kuroyuri: iya. Jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya kalau warsku itu sebenarnya udah aku campur obat anti serangga.

Ouka: itu persiapan yang bagus.

Kuroyuri: itu persiapannya Haruse *peluk Haruse*

Ouka: terima kasih telah membinasakan lalat aneh tadi. Ayo lomba bakal dimulai nih.

.

.

.

**Ayanami OOC**

Ayanami: asyik juga ya ada laptop tak dipakai disini. Jadi bisa main Facebook sepuasnya. Baru saja 2 hari udah 2005 pemberitahuan yang masuk.

Tiba-tiba...

Katsuragi: Ayanami-sama jahat! Masa pergi ke sini nggak ajak-ajak saya sih? Iih, sebel deh *pukul-pukul Ayanami pake cara banci*

Ayanami: ah, itu karena tadi kamu karaokean dikamar saya (wth? Apa yang kalian lakukan dikamar? Dan katsuragi, udah buat Hyuuga menderita sekarang mau menduakannya? OnOll *plakk) udah dibilangin ampe tereak-tereak dilemparin katana pun kamu masih tak menghiraukanku. Ya sudah aku tinggalin aja.

Katsuragi: ih, aku sebel *masih mukul-mukul Ayanami pake cara banci*

Ayanami: HENTIKAN! Kalau nggak, LO, GUE, END!

Katsuragi: ih, gak unyu deh.

Ayanami: ah, lupa. stay unyu! -`3`-

Sedangkan Ouka dan Black Hawks yang sedari tadi melihat melihat kejadian banci ala Katsuragi dan bicara lebay ala Ayanami langsung sweatdrop dan membatu seketika.

Ayanami: hoi, kalian kesini dong *lambaikan tangan dengan lebaynya ke arah Ouka dan lainnya*

Black Hawks & Ouka: *tambah sweat drops*

Konatsu: aku pingsan saja ngelihat atasanku jadi lebay *pingsan*

Ouka: Konatsu-san, daripada pingsan, kamu joget di panggung aja.

Konatsu: eh iya. Apa? Joget? Ogah ah. Aku kan nggak kurang ajar sama kamu.

Ouka: tapi di chappie 1 kamu bilang aku gila.

Konatsu: iya juga sih.

Ouka: ya sudah, daripada begini terus kita mulai ke tempat perlombaan *narik Ayanami + Katsuragi + anggota Black Hawks lainnya*

.

.

.

Sekarang pembawa acara adalah Female Profe yang memakai kostum Lizzy (?).

Sekarang Female Profe pun langsung naik ke atas panggung.

Female Profe: hai hai. Masih ingat saya kan? MC yang manis, cantik itu loh... tadikan udah perkenalan diri jadi masih ingat dong... *kibasin rambut*

Capella: hai para murid-murid sekalian. Bagaimana kabarnya bro? *pake bahasa gaul*

Rosalie: eh, Suzu , tuh pak stroke pake baju punk. Kok bisa ya?

Suzu: gak tau tuh, gak ingat umur.

Raphael: eh, eh, eh tuh MC pake cosplaynya Lizzy dari Kuroshitsuji. Bener-bener gak ingat umur ya.

Suzu: emang.

Lizzy: aku terkenal. Terima kasih bu. Sudah pake cosplay Lizzy.

Raphael: kok kamu bisa ada disini?

Lizzy: setiap ada orang yang pake cosplayku, aku langsung datang.

Raphael: serem banget nih anak. Udah, nonton aja sono!

Lizzy: yah, aku tetep nonton kok.

Raphael: terserah.

.

.

.

1...2...3... lomba pun dimulai.

Capella: *nyanyi Lacrimosa*

Ciel: woi! Itu OST ending gue! Nape kakek ini yang pake? Gak izin gue juga!

Sebastian: sudahlah, bocchan.

Lizzy: Ciel... aku kangen *tabrak peluk Ciel* (Ciel bukannya peliharaanmu? ._. #plakk)

Ciel: lepaskan aku, Lizzy!

Raphael: udah, biarin mereka. Lanjut nyanyinya pak!

Capella: *lanjutin nyanyi*

Female Profe: *kibasin rambut*

Kepsek: *tambah lanjut lagi*

Ciel: suara sumbang. Nyanyiin OST gue. Kenapa sih tuh orang? *bete*

Sebastian: *meluk kucingnya yang tadi lalung-lalang dihadapannya*

Lizzy: *kesemsem sama cosplaynya karena dipake Female Profe*

Capella: *tereak-tereak sambil nangis dengan gajenya*

Female Profe: terima kasih pak kepsek. Silahkan menuruni panggung yang terlalu istimewa dan sangat tidak cocok untuk anda *kibasin rambut*.

.

.

.

Female Profe: sekarang adalah peserta berikutnya yaitu-

Ayanami: tunggu! Saya juga ingin maju!

Millea & Weldeschtein: *sweat drops* anda kan juri disini.

Ayanami: ah, biarin aja *narik Bastien*

Bastien: lho? Lho? Kok saya?

Female Profe: uhm... baiklah. Ini dia kita sambut mereka!

Ayanami: selamat siang semua *wajah datar*

Suzunami: cakep. Sayang umurnya dah tua kata Ouka *kecewa*

Ayanami: kamu kira saya tidak mendengar apa katamu tadi? Saya? Tua?

Suzunami: APA LOE? NGELAWAN? SINI! MARI SINI!

Ayanami: tuh author bego. Rasakan pembalasanku nanti! *ngeluarin pedangnya*

Raphael: ini mau lomba kok mau perang sama mistress saya sih?

Ayanami: *gak denger* tes..tes...

Tiba-tiba saja Hawkzile mendarat di parkiran sepeda.

Ayanami: oi, orang mau nyanyi kok malah di cut! Siapa sih?

Frau: itu kami. *keluar dari kepulan asap gara-gara nabrak sepeda-sepeda yang hancur*

Ayanami: halah, mbak koy. Please deh! Nape loe disini?

Teito: woi, kagak terima kita dateng?

Ouka: *menghilang entah kemana hilangnya*

Hyuuga: gak! Kenapa sih kalian disini? Dimana ada kita disitu ada kalian.

Teito: *lompat dari hawkzile dan kepelset*

Hakuren: *langsung nangkap Teito*

Karena Teito waktu jatuh nutup mata, dia gak sadar dia udah ada menindih tubuh Hakuren dan tidak tersadar bahwa daritadi bibir mereka melekat satu sama lain dengan lama.

Mikage: ih, sebel sebel deh! Teito ku...

Teito: *sadar* akh...?! *langsung melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Hakuren*

Hakuren: *menahan pinggul Teito dan menciumnya lagi*

Teito: *blush*

Frau: oi, hentikan yaoi-an kalian!

Mikage: huaah! DX aku gak terima!

Kuroyuri & Haruse: oi! Kapan nyanyinya? *protes*

Konatsu: demi Allah ini debat gak ada artinya! Cepetan nyanyi! Aku sudah stress dengan keadaan ini!

Ouka: saya selaku author yang harusnya berkuasa disini, sudah cukup hentikan kekacauan ini! Para bishop! Terutama Castor-san! Ngapain bawa-bawa selang segala ke sini!? Pantes aja parkiran dan semua pada rusak!

Castor: ada Razette disini! Bisa nyanyi, bisa main piaono juga lho. Tuh... *nujuk Razette yang lagi asyik main-main air*

Ouka: urgh... Labrador-san juga! Tidak ada acara minum teh disini. Tadi habis ngerusakin taman bunga sekolahan yah? Terus semua tanamannya dibawa pulang ya?

Labrador: eh kok tau? Iya lho, tanamannya hebat lho.

Ouka: arg! Frau-san! Kamu juga, ngapain bawa-bawa AL-QUR'AN segala?

Frau: ini jimatku.

Ouka: kalau itu sih yah gak apa-apa deh ._. Katsuragi-san! Ngapain bawa-bawa majalah porno di sekolah?!

Katsuragi: lain lagi, ini jimatku yang berharga.

Ouka: Teito, Hakuren! Sejak kapan kalian jadi narsis begitu? Pake acara-acara foto dengan murid-murid segala!

Teito & Hakuren: *gak denger * kita terkenal gitu lho. Oh yeahhh.

Ayanami: eh, Ouka. Kapan kita—

Ouka: eh ayam! Diam kamu!

Ayanami: *sweat drops*

Ouka: *naik ke atas panggung lalu ngerebut mic'nya Ayanami* WOI! KALIAN SEMUA DIAM! *teriak-teriak*

Setelah lelah teriak-teriak gaje, berapi-api sampai sekolah kebakar(?) akhirnya semua pada diem seketika.

Ouka: nih, aku kembalikan * balikin mic'nya lalu turun panggung*

Female Profe: silahkan menyanyi, Ayanami-sama.

Ayanami: _setetes airmata membasahi pipiku. Disaat kita berpisah. Terucapkan janji di bibir manismu. Kita akan bertemu dan tak terpisahkan lagi. Aku ingin mendekapmu lebih lama, membawamu kedunia cintaku yang suci. Oh, Eve. I love you, Eve.._

Teito: aku dan Eve punya rupa yang sama lho...

Ayanami: hoek! Ogah dah sama lu.

Teito: apalagi gue...

Eve: *sweat drop + merinding*

Ayanami: _ingatkah engkau saat kau memelukku dan mengucapkan janji cinta kita. Walaupun badai menghadang, walau waktu memisahkan kita berdua...hiks... kita pasti akan bertemu lagi... hiks... *_air mata gulung-gulung(?)*

Razette: na...na...na... *ikutan nyanyi*

Ayanami: _katakanlah bila engkau memang sangat merindukanku. Aku pasti langsung akan datang._

Frau: gyahahaha... kayak hantu dong.

Ayanami: _Eve, abang janji. Abang akan pulang _,v

(Tiba-tiba muncul musik lalu Bastien nyanyi.)

Bastien: _abang toyib, abang toyib kenapa, tak pulang-pulang anakmu istrimu pengen sekali bertemu. Abang toyib, abang toyib._

Ayanami: _saat kulihat kembali, bunga kenangan itu. Kenangan dari masa kita berdua, mengalir didalam dadaku... hiks...hiks..hiks.. eve... _*nangis jingkrak-jingkrak*

Trio Bishop: dia terlalu menghayati...

Ayanami & Bastien: _ iwak peyek iwak peyek, iwak peyek nasi jagung. Sampe tue sampe nenek AyaTien tetep disanjung! Hoo hoo hoo hoo *_goyang-goyang ala trio macan*

Konatsu: dunia kiamat... *sweat drop* astagfirullah! Tobat saya ya Allah!

Kuroyuri: *kesemsem*

Kuroyuri & Haruse: nanti kita ikutan nyanyi yok...

Weldesctein: bukannya Lab-san jadi juri juga?

Millea: hm.. entahlah.

Teito, Hakuren, Mikage: mbak, kita ikutan nyanyi juga dong!

Mbak Marie: iya. Sebutkan saja nama, alamat, jangan lupa tanda tangan di buku ini. Tulis untuk mbak yang cantik.

Ayanami: *marah karena gak ada yang merhatiin* *lanjut ke lagunya sendiri yang ia ciptakan asal-asalan* _jangan lepaskan tanganmu. Biarkan cinta kita terlekang oleh waktu asalkan hatimu dapat kumiliki. Genggam erat tanganku dan jangan lepaskan lagi untuk ... SELESAI :')_

Female Profe: hore, mari kita tepuka tangan untuk Ayanami-sama!

Ayanami: *PeDenya meningkat* terima kasih, arigato, xie xie, gracias, thank you... (Eve: kita putus!)

Female Profe: kita panggilkan—

Konatsu: hah... eh, lihat kesana deh, ada apa yah rame-rame disana? *nunjuk ke ramaian*

Ouka: eh, iya. Kita lihat kesana yuk!

Konatsu: ayo.

Ouka: uhm.. bisakah kau menolongku untuk berdiri?

Konatsu: *bantu Ouka berdiri*

Ouka: terima kasih ya tuhan, masih ada yang baik padaku.

.

.

.

Hyuuga: ayo, ayo. Silahkan dibeli. Martabak! Martabak!

Katsuragi: ayo, martabaknya enak lho...

Labrador: kesempatan nih *jual teh*

Murid-murid: *berkerumun dan membeli*

Hyuuga: horaa, Ouka-chan, Kona-chan, beli martabak yok..

Ouka & Konatsu: nggak... *sweat drops*

Ouka: Allahu akbar... *tereak-tereak menyebut nama tuhan*

Katsuragi: nah lho? Hyuuga, tuh anak kenapa?

Hyuuga: auk ah. Geyap.

Konatsu: gimana gak gelap? Kacamata item aja nyangkut dimata mulai dari pagi siang sore malam subuh waktu tidur waktu bulan purnama-

Ouka: keep quiet! Ngomong tuh pake napas. Maksudnya tuh, siang malam bahkan tidurpun pake kacamata.

Hyuuga: oh iya! Bego!

Ouka: siapa yang bego?

Hyuuga: aku. Nape? Iri?

Rosalie: idih, bego ada iri. Gak banget deh. Dilepas napa kacamatanya? Mirip orang buta tau!

Katsuragi: iya tuh, copot aja napa?

Ouka: *copotin kacamata Hyuuga*

Hyuuga: kyaaa! Jangan! *berteriak ala cewek lebay slow motion*

Rosalie: cakep... *nosebleed*

Katsuragi: Rosalie-san! Kamu gak cinta lagi ya sama aku?

Ouka & Konatsu: oi oi. Tadi kan kamu barusan selingkuh sama Hyuuga...

Rosalie: nggak kok. Katsuragi-san walau pun bau, miskin, bego, yaoi, akan tetapi cintaku lebih besar kepada Katsuragi-san, sebesar alam semesta daripada ke tuh pedofil *nunjuk Hyuuga*

Hyuuga: what? Aku? Pedofil? Oh noooo! #lebay

Konatsu: tuh beneran atasanku bukan, sih?

Ouka: *liatin Teito yang lagi mesra-mesraan sama Hakuren dan Mikage*

.

.

Lomba dilanjutkan.

Female Profe: selamat siang kembali lagi bersama saya. Kita akan melanjutkan lomba nyanyinya. Dengan peserta bernama Teito Klein, Hakuren Oak, dan Mikage Celestine dari distrik 7 gereja Barsburg. Silahkan.

Teito, Hakuren, dan Mikage pun naik ke atas panggung yang katanya Female Profe kalo panggung tersebut terlalu istimewa dan mewah untuk dinaiki pak stroke (Capelle). Hohoho...

Fans Teito: TEITO! I LOVE YOU!

Teito: ...

Ouka: kelamaan! Nyanyi aja! *lempar katananya Hyuuga ke Teito*

Capella: nyanyi, kak!

Teito: kak? Seumur hidupku aku gak pernah dipanggil 'kak' oleh semua orang. Mungkin karena aku pendek *ngaku*. Arigato... *nangis sebelum nyanyi*

Hakuren: kita langsung nyanyi aja nape? -_-

Kuroyuri: hyakakakakak... kasihan amat sih. Terlalu cebol tuh.

Frau: apa katamu, pendek? Berani sekali mengatai ukeku.

Ouka: hayoo... katanya dah tobat?

Frau: *langsung masuk ke masjid, tobat dihadapan para ulama(?)*

Teito: *masih terharu*

Hakuren: puk...puk...puk...

Akhirnya Teito dan Hakuren nyanyi.

Teito: dont cry dont be shy. Kamu cantik apa adanya. Sadari, syukuri. Dirimu sempurna.

Hakuren: jangan dengarkan kata mereka.

Teito: dirimu indah pancarkan sinarmu hoo~

Teito ft Hakuren: you're beatiful, beatiful, beatiful. Kamu cantik cantik dari hatimu uu... -`3`- *goyang-goyang ala Cherrybelle*

Tiba-tiba, author dan para readers kedatangan seseorang dengan pakaian seperti seorang pengantar surat. Seseorang yang datang bersama seorang gadis manis yang katanya adalah 'dingo' nya.

Lag: sumimasen! Saya mengantar surat untuk orang yang bernama Natsu Dragneel *tereak gaje pake toa masjid(?)*

Ouka: GAAAH! SEJAK KAPAN ADA LETTER BEE DISINI!?

Natsu: gyahahahah! Saya disini pakle! *lambai-lambai tangan dengan lebay nya ke arah Lag*

Lag: a-ano... tolong tanda tangannya yah. Tulis juga untuk Lag Seeing yang keceh.

Natsu: *bakar kebun bunga*

Labrador: oh nooo! Kebun ku! *pingsan juga*

Castor: *langsung nyanyi* lihat kebunku penuh dengan api, semuanya merah tak ada utuh, setiap hari kurawat semua, sekarang semua, menjadi abu. ABU!

Hakuren: woi! Kapan lanjut nyanyi nya nih?

Teito: udah, kita lanjut aja.

Hakuren ft Teito: kamu buat aku tersipu. Buat kumalu-malu saat bersama mu saat kau sapa diriku.

Teito: aku, kok merinding buluku. Kok jadi gugup aku. Saat bersama mu saat kau senyum padaku.

Teito ft Hakuren: mungkin inilah saatnya...

Teito: eh... saat apa ya? Lupa...

Hakuren: jiaah. Gue juga lupa.

Coboy Junior: turun kalian! Nyanyi lagu orang kagak izin-izin lupa lagi!

Ouka: jiah, ada Coboy Junior *tendang Coboy Junior ke planet Mars*

.

.

.

Wussshhh...

Tiba-tiba angin kencang berhembus disertai keluarnya para demon/iblis yang mengikuti seorang pemimpin mereka dibelakangnya. Seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam kelam, dan pakaian serba hitam.

Raphael: siapa?

Suzunami: tak salah lagi... mungkinkah... HAGOROMO GITSUNE!

Frau: what's happening?

Yukinami: ai don no (?)

Frau: yu don no? wai? I no yu, yu no ai (?)

Hyuuga (gak jualan martabak lagi): jangan ngomong pake bahasa yang tak dimengerti oleh para readers.

Katsuragi: yah itu.

Hagoromo Gitsune: UDAH UDAH. GUE MAU NONTON PERLOMBAAN. TAK BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM?

Ouka: Hago-nyan, matikan capslocknya.

Hagoromo Gitsune: YO WES. TA' MATIIN.

Ouka: lha? Tuh sampeyan loe gak matiin?

Ayanami: bahasa apa itu tha? Jawa campur Jakarta?

Suzunami: just shut up, chicken... #plakk

Back to story.

.

.

.

Female Profe: kita kembali pada lanjutan ceritanya. WOII! AUTHOR! NIH FIC LOE GAK JELAS BANGET! #capslockjebol

Ouka: nape? Protes? Mohon matikan caps nya.

Yukinami: *foto-foto dengan Konatsu*

Rosalie: karena mereka gak ada yang suka, makanya dua-duanya suka satu sama lain dan jadi nge-fans satu sama lain.

Liam: mereka seperti orang bodoh ya...

Rosalie: lha baru tahu ya kalau mereka orang bego? Aku dah tau lamaaaaaa banget.

Liam: sejak kapan?

Rosalie: sejak mereka lahir.

Liam: tahu darimana?

Rosalie: bernasib buruk aku lahir bersamaan dengan merek Dx

Liam: itu hal yang sangan menjijikkan lahir bersamaan dengan 2 orang bodoh ini.

Ouka: pffftt...

Female Profe: kami mempersilahkan kepsek dan 2 orang guru untuk mempersembahkan pertunjukkan mereka.

Capella dan 2 orang guru yaitu Fea dan Weldesctein pun maju.

Capella: assalamu'alaikum. Horas! Kami disini akan...ahem...menari...

Fea: balet.

Weldeschtein: berubah.

Akhirnya Capella dan 2 orang temannya yang tadi nya sama-sama memakai baju punk (gak inget umur) pun bajunya berubah jadi serba pink, rambut di kuncir dua dan dipakaikan jepit, dengan rok mini khas orang balet. Tak lupa juga sepatu balet yang sangan tipis dan kaos kaki putih yang sangat tipis walaupum dengan PeDenya kaki mereka berbulu (pfftt...)

Female Profe: silahkan diputar lagunya.

Tung...tung...ting...ting...tung...tung...ting...tung...ting...ting...tung...tung...

Pak kepsek dan 2 orang temannya itu pun dengan anehnya menari balet pake acara jinjit-jinjit, puter-puter, bahkan kepleset sambil nutupin rok yang kebuka. Hayoo... siapa yang tadi lihat adegan gitu?

Capella: lanjut?

Anehnya Capella alias kepsek alias pak stroke pun turun bersama ke dua orang temannya, Fea dan Weldeschtein.

Female Profe: yak, mari kita lanjutkan dengan peserta berikutnya. Next, BH dari distrik 1. Silahkan naik ke atas panggung!

Ayanami: terima kasih.

Konatsu: yakin nih pak?

Hyuuga: udah yakin. Aku tambah nafsu ngelihat kamu make gituan.

Konatsu: hee! *tabok*

Ayanami: kalau aku? *bergaya ala super model dengan lebay dan sok imut*

Ouka: hoek!

Katsuragi: aduh, gimana nih?

Rosalie: tenang saja Katsuragi-kun. Apapun yang kau kenakan, apapun bajumu, aku tetap menyukai mu apa adanya

Katsuragi: *blushing*

karena sesuai dengan permintaan Yukinami, akhirnya kubuat si Konatsu menderita walau aku ternyata kasihan padanya

musik... play!

Bang sms siapa ini bang. Pesannya pake sayang-sayang. Bang nampaknya dari pacar abang. Bang hati ini mulai tak tenang.

Frau: siapa yang milih tuh lagu? O_O

Ayanami: gue. Kenapa? Gak suka?

Eve: ih! Kita putus!

Ayanami: GAAH! Tak apalah, aku masih punya Hyuuga kok :3

Hyuuga: *merinding* Kona-tan, kita menikah sekarang aja yuk. Takut dimakan pedofil

Ayanami: stay unyu always! -`3`-

Ouka: kagak inget kau yang pedofil ya? :D ngemeng-ngemeng nih om ayam ke PeDean. Keterlalu ke PeDeannya _ _||

Konatsu: sadar! Sadar! Astagfirullah!

Bang tolong jawab-tanya kuabang. Bang nanti hape ini kubuang. Bang tolong jujur saja abang, bang kalau masih sayang~

Frau: hadeeh, sakit kepala saya. Denyut denyut...

Castor: mau kupijitin gak?

Frau: gak, terima kasih! *kabur keluyupan ke pasar ikan (?) #ngapain?*

_**Skip this story**_

.

.

.

Ouka: my fic very very very RUSAK!

Eve: bahasa apaan tuh, Ka?

Ouka: bahasa kecoa.

Eve: Oooooo (bulat) emang kecoa bisa bicara?

Musik... play!

Ouka: what the-?

Michael: goyang goyang gayung ayo kita goyang goyang gayung!

Teito: kemana~ kemana~ kemana~ kuharus mencari kemana *langsung duduk dihadapan Mikage* kekasih tercinta tak tau dimana. Lama tak datang kerumah... hiks...

Hakuren: sik asik sik asik kenal dirimu. Sik asik sik asik dekat denganmu. Terasa hati ini berbunga-bunga setiap bertemuuuuu~~~ stay unyu! -`3`-

Ouka: *sweat dropss*

Mikage: *megang-megang pipiKatsuragi*

Katsuragi: ih, ah! Jangan dong~ *lebay mode: on*

Rosalie: *jealous mode: on* LO GUE END!

Katsuragi: QAQ he?!

Ayanami: aku benci kamu.

Kuroyuri: kayaknya nih orang bukan atasan saya deh?

Libelle: nona! Fic anda hancur lebur! *nyuci baju sambil goyang*

Ouka: Frau, tolong bantu aku.

Frau: *megang skop, gali tanah, kubur Ouka hidup-hidup*

Haruse: kamseupay euwh.

Kuroyuri: sejak kapan kamu ngomong gituan?

Haruse: …..

Kuroyuri : …..

Hagoromo Gitsune: UDAH, NIKMATI AJA PERLOMBAANNYA. *menikmati*

Shuuri: nih orang doyan banget dengan namanya nge-capslock -_-7

Hagoromo Gitsune: hehehe 8D

Kuroyuri & Haruse: mbak, daftar nyanyi dong.

Mbak Marie: oh silahkan. Sebutkan saja namanya, alamat, terus tanda tangan. Jangan lupa tulis buat Marie yang cantik ya...

**Meanwhile**

.

.

.

Mikage, dan Hakuren sedang nganggur di belakang aula.

Mikage: Ren, masa gue jarang banjet nongol di fic. Ih, sebel deh..

Hakuren: aku juga jarang.

Mikage: Teito gak ada nih...

Hakuren: mau ngapain kamu?

Mikage: gak tau….

Hakuren: temui aku di hotel berbintang lima tepat tengah malam aku tunggu disana….

Mikage: ckckck. Asyiik! Santai aja bebeh(?). aku akan buat bebeh nosebleed dengan keelegan bubuh(?).

Hyuuga: *sodorin pedangnya yang ada tulisan "bismillah"*

...

Ouida: *main twitter* aduh, banyak mention nih…

Suzunami: …..

Ouida: kenapa lu?

Suzunami: nih fic ancur…

Ouida: yeah, I tau

~OoooO~

Sekian dari fanfic saya ini. Kayaknya ini chappienya panjang dari yang lain ya XD

Mohon jangan ada** FLAME LAGI! Karena saya sudah mendapat persetujuan dari sang pemilik alur dan dia dengan baik hati memberikannya. NO FLAME!**

**Nanti author lanjut chappi berikutnya dengan chappie buatan author sendiri!**

**Semoga bermanfaat (?) untuk kalian semua ya… #plakk**

**Mind to REVIEW? :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: BeautyInVain**

**07-Ghost **** Yuki Amemiya & Yukino Ichihara**

**Kembali lagi dengan ane si author gak jelas yang asal datangnya darimana**

**Antar tak dijemput pulang tak diantar itulah saya XD #plak**

**Di chapter ini chapter yang author gaje ini buat **

**Daripada banyak bacot kayak bekicot mending capcuss kita ke ceritaaaa!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karena kompetisi di taman lawang (?) yang sangat hancur dan sementara itu tiba-tiba para juri dari anggota BH (?) sampai para bishop trio kwek-kwek (sorry buat trio handsome bishop ye :p) jadi banci taman lawang mari kita sama-sama melihat apa yang telah terjadi

.

.

.

Castor: berubah! Jeng jeeng! *berubah jadi banci taman lawang* capsyuus cyiin kita naik ke panggung ahha!

Fea Kreuz: semoga saja peserta kali ini lebih baik daripada peserta lain *ngomong pake wajah serius*

Millea: saya setuju dengan anda pak tua (?)

Dan kemudian Castor tiba-tiba muncul di atas panggung dengan cara ngesot kayak mbak ngesot di pantai losari (?) #lah dengan memakai wig panjang berwarna pink, baju serba pink, celana dalam pake di luar warna ijo, lipstik pake warna item, pake eyeshadow warna ungu, bawa tas warna coklat ke ungu-unguan bertuliskan "Janda Muda lagi nyari yang baru (?)"

Castor: HALLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO! APA KABAR CYIN-CYIN SEKALIAAAN!? MUAACCHH! :*

tiba-tiba semua juri pingsan secara mendadak kecuali Fea Kreuz yang sepertinya terkagum-kagum dengan sosok elegan yang muncul di panggung

Fea Kreuz: betapaelegancantikindahdanse xxxyyyyyy

Castor: saya disini ikut karena keahlian saya menjadi banci taman lawang hihihihi *ketawa kayak Undertaker*

Undertaker: hihihihi ada kembaran saya hihihihi

Castor: hihihihi ente muncul darimana hihihihihi

Undertaker: hihihihi dari kolong jembatan hihihihi

Castor: hihihihi mana ada kolong jembatan disini hihihihi

Castor & Undertaker: HIHIHIHIHIHIHAHAHAHAHAHAHHUH UHUHUHUHUHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHAH AHAHAHIHAHIHAHIHAHUHAHUHEHEH EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE #okesipstop

Begitulah sekilas percakapan antara banci taman lawang dan banci pantai losari (?)

Fea Kreuz: ekhem! Baik, silahkan tunjukkan keahlian kalian.

Castor: *bawa gong* kuberlari kau terdiam ku menangis kau tersenyum ku berduka kau bahagia ku pergi kau kembaliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii *nyanyi sampai semua kaca yang di panggung pecah* GOOOOONGGG! (?)*bunyiin gong* sudah itu aja

Dan tiba-tiba…

Ayanami: *muncul pake baju pencuri di atas panggung sambil bawa ayam-ayam tetangga*

Kuroh Yatogami: OIIIII! PENCURI AYAM, GUEEEHH! KEMARI LOOOO! *ngejar-ngejar Ayam(nami) dengan lari slow motion lebay lebeeh*

Ayanami: angkat tangan! *sodorin kulit pisang*

Kuroh Yatogami: NUUUUOOOOOO! *angkat tangan slow motion lebeeh* - orang bego

Ouka: *tarik Kuroh sama si ayamnami turun panggung*

Okesip.

Fea Kreuz: *liatin para juri yang masih pingsan* Castor Hauseinyangpalinggantengblah blahblah kamu….

JENG JENG JENG JENG JENG JENG JENG JENG JENG JENG JENG JENG

Fea Kreuz: LULUS! (?)

Castor: HOLEEEEEYYY! LIBUR TYELAH TYIBA LIBYUR TYELAH TYIBA…. HATYIKYU GEMBRIYAAA! Jeng jong (?)

.

.

.

Hyuuga: *melongo di depan cermin sambil pasang tampang pedo* cakep gue ya..

Ouka: *lepas lagi kacamatanya*

Suzunami: *nosebleed* KECEEEEHHHH! CAKEEEPP! SAYANG BANGET MASIH CAKEP GUEEEHHH! *gak nyante*

Hyuuga: *sodorin pedang ke leher Ouka* pakein kacamata saya pweeaseee *pedo eyes*

Ouka: *buang kacamatanya ke got* *tampang tak bersalah* *kabur*

_**Skip**_

Female Profe: baik! Sekarang mari kita panggilkan…. Peserta berikutnya yaitu…. Haruse dan Kuroyuri! Mari kita berikan applause untuk mereka!

_PROKK PROKK PROKK PROOKK_

Kuroyuri: *jalan di depan Haruse*

Haruse: *ngekorin Kuroyuri dari belakang*

Female Profe: mari kita berikan applause untuk Kuroyuri & Haruse!

Kuroyuri: saya.. *meluk lengan Haruse* dan Haruse akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu…

Haruse: yang berjudul.. *tampang datar (persisnya tampang orang begok)*

Kuroyuri: what makes you beatiful by one direction ehem!

Haruse: *nurun panggung bawa mic dan gitar*

Kuroyuri: angkat tangannya ke atas ya!

Reader: iyaa! Kyaaa! Harusee! Kuro! Ayo! Ayo!

Haruse: You're insecure don't know what for you're turning heads when you walk through the door don't need make up to cover up being the way that you are is enough

Hyuuga: Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you

Kuroyuri: stooop! Bagian itu seharusnya gueh yang nyanyi! Kenapa nih pedofil ada disini!?

Hyuuga: numpang lewat mau promosi nasi goreng jualan saya 8D

ONE DIRECTION: *muncul tiba-tiba seperti hantu (?)*

Liam: SIAPA YANG MEMAKAI LAGU KAMI?!

Haruse: GUEEEH GITOOO! NAPE? MASALAH BUAT LO!?

Suzunami: TURUUUN! NIH KENAPA FIC TAMBAH RUSAK?!

Ouka: mohon capslocknya di padam.. - daritadi kalem dan tenang (?)

Louis: TAPI INI LAGU KITAA GITOOOH! Kita juga pengen nyanyi disini gitooooh!

Suzunami: gitooh gitooh teruss! Pergi gak! Pergi! *kejar Hyuuga #eh*

Hyuuga: *kabur bawa parang (?)*

Suzunami: *kejar pake becak*

Yukinami: YEEY! GUEEH JUGAAA MAU IKUTAN! *tendang one direction ke planet mars* seless..

Kuroyuri: ehem! Baik kita mulai lagi

Reader: *sweat drops daritadi*

Kuroyuri: *berpakaian seperti Juliet*

Suzunami: yee katanye tadi mau nyanyi!

Kuroyuri: *lempar pake basoka*

Suzunami: *kemakan basoka nya #eh* - karakter paling menderita sekarang

Kuroyuri: oh Haruse.. dimanakah Haruse ku?

Suzunami: kok Haruse? Bukan Romeo?

Haruse: saya disini, Kuroyuri-sama… *muncul di belakang Kuroyuri*

Kuroyuri: eh buset! Loh kayak hantu aja!

Haruse: jadi maunya gimana? SMS gak dibales. Telpon gak diangkat, aku dicuekin, mau lo apa sih?! Gue cinta ama lo! #eeaaa

Kuroyuri: emangnya lo gak habis mikir lo salah apa? Gue tersiksa karena cinta lo! #eeeaaaa

Suzunami: mbak! Mas! Kalo mau ngiklan jangan disini woi!

Kuroyuri & Haruse: *lempar katana ke Suzu*

Suzunami: *makan katana (?)*

Ouida: Suzu keyen deh bisa makan katana! (?) *eh

_**Skip**_

**Di Warung Mpok Nuri (?)**

Hyuuga: huyaa~ kita tidak mendapatkan pelanggan beb! *ngesot*

Teito: ah iya ni cyiin kita gak dapat pelanggan! *merayap*

Hyuuga: ehm, kamu tau tentang gosipnya si Sebastian yang dari perusahaan Kuroshitsuji itu gaK? Mau tau kan?

Teito: eh? Gosip. Ah iya mau tau dong cyiin. Nih ya beb, gueh tuh gak bis4 t1D0r k4L4u 64k n636051p!

Hyuuga: m4Ca4 ciih beb?! Oke nih ya akyu celitaa~

Teito: iih kau kok berubah jadi cadel?

Hyuuga: aah kau kok berubah jadi alay? (author: ini apaan?! Please di skip aja please wQAQw)

Teito: iyuewh author bego ngomong ndiri padahal yang nyiptain fic kan dia

Author: *bunuh Teito & Hyuuga*

Yukinami: *lewat, kaget mendadak, kena stroke, jantungan, cetaaarrrrr membahana kena teror goyang itiknya hyuuga* d-daraaaaah! *pingsan* #eh

**Kembali ke laaapttop #salah. Kembali pada audisi**

Suzunami: *nyengir ala ikan cakalang*

Yukinami: ...

Fea Kreuz: uhuk! Peserta berikutnya...

Millea: SuzuYuki, dipersilahkan mengambil tempat yang telah ditentukan (?)

SuzuYuki: haloo fans! 8D\

Para Juri: *facepalms* kenapa anak-anak pedo pada ikut, hadooh (?)

Yukinami: oke, bring it on, suzu 8I

Suzunami: yaudah, LOGUEEND LOGUEEND! #hush

Yukinami: LOGUEEND LOGUEEND LOGUEEND LOGUEEND LOGUEEND LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO GUEGUEGUEGUEGUE EEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDD DDD .END cetaaarr BADAI, TSUNAMI BADAAII *APAANLOYUK

Para Juri: *krik krik diam seribu kata*

Suzunami: HARUSNYA BADAI SALJU, KAN GUE TSUNAMI-NYA, ELO BADAI SALJUNYA(?)

Frau: GUEH JUGA MAU MAJU WOY! CEPETAN DUA ORANG PEDO!(?)#DORDOR

Liam: *gangguin SuzuYuki*

Suzunami: *ngecap jidatnya pake cap tulip*

Liam: *lihatnya jidatnya depan cermin* *kaca retak dan Liam pingsan saking ketjehnya (?)*

Yukinami: YA TERSERAH GUEEH SUZ! GUE KAN ABANG TOYIBNYA (?) ENENG SYAHRINI! *APAANINI

Suzunami: APAPUN MAKANANNYA MINUMNYA CAP TULIP SOSRO

Yukinami: *suapin cap tulip*

Suzunami: *keselek, mati(?) #heh*

Liam: yok ayo rek ada mangsa boo~ *seret-seret mayatnya Suzunami*

Yukinami: ... *diam seribu kalimata seribu kata, sampe kecoak pun diem*

Para juri: GAGAL

Hyuuga: *lewat dengan tampang super bego*

Frau: *tendang* itulah sekilas percakapan SuzuYuki bin ajaib alibaba kesasar sekian dan terima kasih

Castor: bicaralah memakai tanda titik dan koma

Frau: berisik kau

**Di Tempat Lain**

Razette: *mandi di kolam renang* *cium ketek(?)* hum~ harum~ (?) ketek udah harum sekarang gue mau pake rexona men! (?) *lho

Athena: halo Razet, lagi asyik nyium keteknya ya? (?)

Razette: iya nih, mau nyium juga? Harum kok

Tiba-tiba sesosok pangeran jatuh dari pohon (?) nabrak kolam Razette... dan apa yang terjadi

Suzunami: *nyium ketek Razet dengan anggunnya* *tersedak, muntahber* hueek hokhok hoeekhokhuaakhikhikhakhakhuh oeek(?) #apasihsuz BAU APAA INIII! *tertawa nista*

Razette: AAAAAA! KETEK HARUM GUEEEH! (?) #ehh

Suzunami: APUAAAH! KUNTILANAK PINK-UNGU-UNGU-UNYU-UNYU! (?) GUEH NYIUM KETEKNYA LAGEEH! (?) #bah

Athena: AYO KITA MAKAN BAKSOO *goyang itik*

Suzunami: goyang itik terlalu meinstrim, yok kita goyang OPPAI GANGBANG STYLE :V #ditabok

Razette: *masih menjerit-jerit keteknya dicium Suzu(mesum)nami (?)*

Suzunami: *tabok Razet pake cap tulip*

Razette: *tabok dengan gak nyantenya*

Yukinami: UUUYEEE CACING-CACING DI PERUT GUE LAGI NGADAIN KONSER KERONCONGAN (?) *lewat* GUE LAPERR *teriak-teriak gaje sambil jambak-jambakin rambutnya* HAAAAAAA! *lari nyari Hyuu*

Athena: kenapa ndak daritadi Yuk? :v ini makin gaje nih *ngocok-ngocok perutnya* #eh #ah

Mikage: GUE MAH GAK MUNCUL-MUNCUL! MANA JANJI PALSUMU AUTHOR PEDOO QAQ (Author: *tabok Mika* *grins*)

Capella: *jalan-jalan dengan memakai baju balet super ketat* *nari-nari gaje*

Mikage, Razette, Suzunami, Athena: *liatin capel*

Capella: *winks winks*

Mikage, Razette, Suzunami, Athena: *membeku kayak balok es*

Capella: IWAK PEYEK! IWAK PEYEK! IWAK PEYEK NASEH JAGOOONG! *pergi sambil nari balet*

_**TAMAT (?) #woibelumwoi**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**HUFT! Selesai juga chappie 4 nya! Maaf kalau cepat banget. Abal, gaje, gila, gak waras, alurnya terlalu kecepetan ya? Yaah, tapi aku harap kalian menikmati chappie 4 ini! tenang saja! Chapter berikutnya nanti saya buatin agak lebar dan panjang (?) saya hanya bisa segini dulu QAQ ide tak muncul-muncul dan ngadet sampai disono aja QwQ gomeeeen yaaaa *nangis seembern* silahkan ngakak sepuas kalian XD kalo gak ngakak juga gak apa ._. sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya~ XD**

**Oh, to dear Andien & Meydina-san .3. gomen sedikit(?) gak jelas**

**Oke, author akan membalas review beberapa reader .3.**

** : ini sudah kubuat perchapter kok! Karena menurutku juga kalo 1 chapter terlalu panjang u_u thanks atas review nya :D yaudah, Ciel buat anda saja XD**

**NumpangMenggaje**** : REVIEW anda lucu sekali XD thanks sudah di review ya. Keep reading ;)**

**Teika Vertrag**** : hahahahahaha! Thanks sudah review ya XD oh stay unyu itu aku dapat dari roleplayer Ayanami di twitter. Yaah walau dia itu OOC tapi juga kadang IC kok. Stay unyu itu istilah untuk dia biar tetap unyu dalam keadaan apapun (?) unyu bisa diartikan imut XD tuh aja keep reading~**


End file.
